dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dap
This article is about the Fifth Era citizen. You may be looking for 'Pwn, a Northham Wars veteran of the Third Era.'' '''Dap, also known as Pwn, was a redstone engineer and mayor of Dapton. He possessed considerable skill as an inventor, designing a variety of clever gizmos and contraptions including a card-activated iron porticullis, a working elevator that could stop at any floor, and a slime block airship. These and other industrious ideas served him well as CEO of Dapton Solutions. =History= ---- Early Activities Dap arrived in Blackbourne on 5E:184. A member of the Dragon Hunters, he dwelled in the highlands northwest of their haven of Hunter's Home in a bunker known as the Dugout. His redstone-powered, keycard-activated iron gate guaranteed his safety against the aggression of factions such as the Dragonslayers, Scylfings, and Ouroboros. , Dap's first home in Pandora]] He secured a treaty with fellow Atom, a fellow Dragon Hunter, via a loan of twelve diamonds in exchange for mutual defense and a promise of repayment with interest. Atom never delivered the two diamond blocks he owed. Dap maintained a small plot in Hunter's Home which he stocked with supplies for the journey from the clan's Dragon Gate to the Dugout. Community Engagement Dap was the first citizen to sign up for the Pandora Secret Santa. ]]He joined master thief and scavenger Jinx in a clandestine robbery of Tox's Cabin in Wyvern Pointe, acquiring a Beating Stick and the only Snowcrest Teleport Scroll in all of Pandora. He had some degree of success in the Pandora Survivor competition, placing seventh in the Sixth Contest after surviving for 85 days and getting "on the board" in the Seventh Contest by finishing fourth with 113 days. He again took seventh in the Eighth Contest with 86 days. Dap worked with Alec to design a slime block airship powered by redstone, becoming the second and third mortals to achieve flight without elytra behind Retro's inaugural Batpig flight. Eris granted him the honorific title of ShotHimself after he impressed everyone by piercing his own face with an arrow fired from his bow. , HyperSilence, and Jinx]]Upon the invitation of its founder and mayor Jinx, he became a resident of Jinxion by developing a plot in its Visitor's Village. There, he erected a diorite and glass townhouse known as La Casa de Pwn. Gabault and Alec were his immediate neighbors. On 5E:290, he colonized an island in Outer Pandora where he founded the town of Dapton. When the island was destroyed by the opening of Pandora's Box on 5E:319, Dap escaped to Sanctuary and he boarded the airship's inaugural voyage to Hallowmere and became one of the first to set foot on its soil. Later Life In the Sixth Era Dap constructed a small cottage on a tropical river in Hallowmere, but by 6E:17 it had been raided by bandits. Following a lengthy absence offworld, he returned to Dragonhollow on 7E:70 and turned a pre-existing ruined cabin into a modest plains cottage beyond the North Line of the Hammerlands Railway between Aperture and Windward. on a slime-powered airship of his own design]]Dap continued his engineering marvels, developing a safe way station at the end of the North Line for travelers to survive the night and another slimeship that lifted him to Venomere, which he successfully raided after many deaths. To offer his services and ingenuity to the community, he created a redstone business named Dapton Solutions. He was a user of the faster-than-light communications network Discord. He placed seventh in the Fourth Contest of the Hammerlea Survivor competition by surviving for thirteen consecutive days. Dap achieved the rank of veteran on 7E:97. He discovered Tortuga on 7E:97 and participated in the Marshacre Melee on 7E:117. As his final project before the end of the world, Dap constructed the mighty tower Lunas Tirith at the site of his cottage. Years later, he ventured to the refugee colony on Halfast, eager to catch up on what he'd missed during his long absence. =Notable Builds= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2017-01-25_15.09.05.png|Dap in Sanctuary File:2017-01-25_15.55.34.png|Dap in front of Maccamanor File:2017-01-25_16.22.55.png|At Wyvern Pointe Post Office File:2017-01-25_16.28.39.png|With Wojcik File:2017-01-25_16.29.20.png|Visting Darth Mox with Wojcik File:dapbnr.png|Dap's personal banner File:2017-03-05_03.55.57.png|Hallowmere cottage File:2017-02-27_04.44.24.png|Cottage from downriver File:2017-09-12_00.10.25.png|On the Hammerlands Railway File:2017-09-12_22.09.37.png|On the move File:2017-09-12_22.13.54.png|In a sunflower patch File:2017-09-17_22.08.10.png|Fighting swamp things File:2017-09-17_23.13.19.png|Sunset, with a ruined tower in the background File:2017-10-03_20.02.42.png|Hammerlands home File:2017-10-03_22.19.09.png|Crouching amongst his canines File:2017-10-03_22.26.02.png|"I better not see something about me liking shooting my dogs on my page this time tomorrow lol" File:2017-10-08_22.06.53.png|Exploring Hammerlea File:2017-10-08_22.11.58.png|"What's this?" File:2017-10-08_22.16.39.png|Meeting Cassandra File:2017-10-08_22.27.03.png|At Satan's Alley File:2017-10-08_22.48.02.png|Boarding the Oneiros File:2017-10-08_23.28.35.png|Shopping in Tortuga File:2017-10-09_00.41.16.png|Caught upside down in a Mandella web File:2017-10-09_00.57.48.png|Mining diorite File:2017-10-28_00.46.19.png|At Marshacre Arena File:2017-10-28_00.57.56.png|Working on his tower File:2017-10-28_01.06.24.png|Perched during construction File:2017-10-28_01.15.05.png|Breaking scaffolds File:2017-10-28_01.22.29.png|Glowing at dawn File:2017-10-28_01.28.45.png|Building the apex File:2017-10-28_01.30.59.png|Dap through the keyhole File:2017-09-17_20.18.14.png|On horseback Category:People Category:Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Pandora Residents Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Hammerlands Residents Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Redstone Engineers Category:Jinxion Category:Dapton Category:Dungeon Raiders